Time Out
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After Rose's death, Elena feels that Damon needs a time out from his depressing, sulking life. So she takes him to Atlanta for a week vacation. But what started as an innocent vacation turns into a blooming romance, the release of passion held back.
1. Time Out

**Finally something mildly cheerfully after the latest episode…and an excuse for Elena and Damon to go to Atlanta again ^-^ Here's **_**Time Out**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena pulled up in front of the Salvatore boarding house. She had gotten an urgent call from Stefan just a few minutes ago. He hadn't said much. When she asked what was wrong, his answer was only one word.

Damon.

That answered all her questions. With Rose's recent death Damon had been a mess the last few days. He never left the boarding house, drank through his stash of alcohol and started to revert back to his old way of feeding. Snatch, eat, erase.

So Elena had a plan. She would take Damon to Atlanta for a week. For a "time out" like he had done for her after she found out that she looked exactly like Katherine. He had snapped her out of her funk, even if just for a few hours. Maybe she could do the same for him.

Stefan met her at the door and greeted her with a kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked. Stefan gave her a small smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah," he said, "Besides, you'd probably be safer there. Any vampires looking for you would come to Mystic Falls first. Atlanta may be a safe place for you right now."

"Where's Damon?" she asked. A squeaking noise was coming from upstairs, followed by a girl's loud moan and Elena rolled her eyes.

"He isn't," she deadpanned.

"He is," Stefan said, "I tried to get him out, but he refuses to listen."

"Well he'll listen to me," Elena snapped, storming up the stairs like a woman on a mission.

"What if he doesn't?" Stefan asked. Elena dug into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a vervain dart. Making sure the dart was tucked safely in her pocket, Elena continued upstairs. Stefan stood at the front door for a moment, then decided it would be quite entertaining to watch Elena in action and followed her upstairs.

Elena stormed into Damon's room, greeted by a high-pitched shriek. A blonde girl, probably a year or two older than her, pulled the covers up to her chest, her blue eyes wide with fear as Elena stood there hands on her hips.

"You," she said, pointing at the girl, "Out now." The girl scurried to gather her clothes off the floor and run out the door. Elena trued to ignore the odd feeling tugging at her heart as the girl ran by. Jealousy? Or embarrassment at catching Damon getting down and dirty with a girl? Damon just sat there, glaring at Elena. She noticed his gaze was slightly out of focus.

"Get dressed," she ordered, throwing open the curtains to let sunlight flood into the dim room.

"Why?" Damon grumbled, retreating from the bright light.

"Because you've stayed cooped up in here for to long," she said, "You need fresh air. We're going on a vacation, you and me."

Damon just continued to stare at her with that slightly off gaze.

"No," he said flatly. Elena pouted.

"Come on Damon!" she said, enthusiasm in her voice. She sat down next to him on the bed, hands buried in her jacket pockets, "We're going to Atlanta. It'll be just like before. A time out, remember?" Damon just stared at her.

"No," he said again. Elena leaned forward slightly, looking him in the eye.

"Damon, I'm worried about you," she said, her tone soft. She watched his cold eyes soften slightly. She took it to her advantage and quickly plunged the vervain dart into Damon's side. He let out a shout of pain, falling forward.

Elena tucked the dart back into her pocket, walking over to Stefan and high-fiving him.

"Impressive," he complimented. Elena smiled at him.

"Can you get him dressed and down in my car?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded and Elena went downstairs to start up her car. A few minutes later, Stefan came out the door, Damon's body, clothed in dark jeans, black boots and a black shirt under his usual black leather jacket. He also had a backpack slung over his shoulder. She opened the passenger's side door and Stefan dumped Damon's body in it, buckling him in.

"How much vervain did you give him?" Stefan asked, "He's out like a light."

"He'll wake up in about an hour or so," Elena said.

"Stay safe," Stefan said. Elena nodded toward the trunk.

"Alaric gave me some toys in case I run into vampires," she said. He handed her the backpack.

"Blood," he explained, "He's gonna be cranky when he wakes up." She and Stefan shared one more kiss before he closed the door and watched her drive off.

* * *

As predicted, she was about an hour into the drive when Damon started to groan.

"Good morning to you, good morning to you. We're all in out places with sun shiny faces," she sung cheerfully. Damon winced in the bright sunlight.

"Damn you Elena," he groaned as he sat up, "_Damn you_."

"Ugh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," Elena teased, mimicking his words from when their positions had been switched.

"Where are you taking me?" Damon asked.

"Atlanta," Elena said, "I told you, we're going on vacation. You need it." She slowed the car down at a gas station and put her hands together in a T shape.

"Time out, remember?" she said with a smile. Damon just sighed, but Elena could see the faintest twitch of a smile on his lips.

"I'm going to get something to snack on," she said, "Do you want anything?" Damon reached for the bag in the back and pulled out a blood bag.

"I'm good," he said.

"Now stay," Elena said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Woof, woof," Damon said sarcastically. Elena just rolled her eyes and went inside. She got herself a bag of chips, a chocolate bar and a soda.

Damon was still in the car when she went back outside.

The next few hours were passed in silence. Elena's fingers tapped on the steering wheel, trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to bring up Rose, not yet. It was too soon.

"So is their anywhere particular you want to go once we get there?" Elena asked. Damon drained the last of the blood bag and shrugged.

"Any bars? Clubs? Local vampire friends in the area?" Elena suggested.

"There was a pretty cool club I went to a while back with Bree," Damon suggested, "I think it's still there." Elena smiled.

"Sounds great," she said. She knew Damon wouldn't be able to move on after just one night. But it was a start.

**So there's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. That Boy is a Monster

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Spongebob Squarepants or the song **_**Monster**_**.**

Hours later, Elena finally pulled up in front of a quaint little hotel. The sun was just beginning to set.

Damon got their bags - Elena had had Stefan packed Damon's ahead of time so all they would have to do is get his butt in her car - and followed Elena inside. A kind looking, middle-aged, brunette woman smiled from behind a light wood desk at them as they walked inside.

"Hello, I have a reservation under the name Gilbert," Elena said, walking up to the desk. The woman nodded and typed something into a computer.

"Oh yes, here it is," the woman said. She opened a drawer and took out two keys.

"Third floor, down the hall and it'll be the fourth door on the right," the woman said, "You can take the elevator." She pointed to a pair of silver doors down the hall. Elena thanked her and Damon followed her to the elevator. They got inside and Elena pressed three and when the doors opened on their floor, they walked down the hall. She opened the door to a beautiful, cozy room. The carpet was a cream color and the walls a royal blue. A chocolate brown armchair and love seat rested near a window. In front of the bed, a TV was fixed into the wall. It was a large bed with forest green sheets.

One bed. That's all that was there. One.

"There must be another room," Elena said, "I got a room with two beds." She went through a door to their right. Damon flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots.

"Okay, she must have given us the wrong room," Elena said, "I'll go fix this." Damon just shrugged, flipping through the channels while Elena went back downstairs. She returned a few minutes later, looking no happier.

"No luck?" Damon asked, not even looking away from the television. He had settled on watching _Spongebob Squarepants _while she was gone.

"Apparently, I ordered the wrong room," Elena said, slapping her palm to her forehead, "And everything else is booked."

"I'll keep my hands to myself," Damon said with a teasing smirk, "Or I can just sleep on the couch."

"No," Elena said, "We can be…mature about this. Or at least I can."

"I'm plenty mature," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"And watching Spongebob Squarepants," Elena said as Spongebob's piercing laugh filled the room, "I'm going to get dressed. We're going out tonight, remember?" Elena opened her suitcase and dug through it for something to wear, then marched into the bathroom.

Damon was kept entertained by Spongebob's shenanigans while she changed.

"Done!" her voice chimed. Damon turned to look at her…and his eyebrows flew up so fast, it was a wonder they didn't fly right off his head.

Elena had changed into a purple halter top with thick straps, the hem trimmed with black lace, dark skinny jeans and a pair of metallic blue stilettos. She kept her hair down and straight – he liked it better straight, she looked _way _too much like Katherine when she curled it. She had fixed her eye makeup to add a smoky effect.

"Too much?" she asked with a giggle. Damon tried to remember how to form words.

"Uh, no," he said slowly, "You look…nice. Really nice." Elena laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The great Damon Salvatore speechless," she said, "I'm pretty sure that's one of the seven signs of the apocalypse." Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Come on," she said, "Say bye to Spongebob." She turned off the TV and grabbed Damon's wrist, pulling him out of the bed.

When they got to the car, she tossed him the keys since he knew where the club was.

They reached it in a matter of minutes. An all black building with the words _The Devil's Lair _in red neon lights. And the line for it was out the door and around the block.

"We'll be on line forever," Elena said as they got out the car, craning her neck to see just how long the line was.

"No problem," Damon said, slinging an arm over her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Vampire, remember?" He walked right up to the large, muscular bouncer, who glared at them.

"Back of the line," the bouncer grunted. Damon looked him right in the eye, compelling him.

"But you're going to let us in," Damon said calmly. The bouncer stayed still for a moment, then nodded and opened the door for them.

Inside was insane. Multi-colored lights flashed around the club, reflecting off the metallic silver walls. The dance floor was crowded with people.

And Damon went straight for the bar. Typical.

Elena took a seat next to him and ordered a drink for herself. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Underage?" he whispered.

"Time out," Elena said with a grin. Damon smirked, downing his own drink.

And for the first time in a long time, he was having…well, not fun. But he was sulking in his own sorrow for once. He and Elena drank and talked and laughed.

Lady Gaga's song, _Monster_, started playing and Elena's face lit up in a smile.

"Oh I love this song," she said, "Dance with me Damon!" Damon finished his drink and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

_Don't call me Gaga_

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Ha ha, don't look at me like that_

_You amaze me_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(Little monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

When they were in the middle of the dance floor, Damon spun Elena around, pressing her back against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as his arms snaked around her waist.

_(You amaze me)_

_Ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

Their bodies moved together in a way Elena knew they shouldn't be. Maybe it was the drinks or the cramped, intimate space or the music taking over her body, but she couldn't seem to get close enough to Damon even though their bodies were flush together.

_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad and honestly_

Damon leaned his head down on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck lightly. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"This is just what I need," he murmured into her skin. Elena looked at him, catching his crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow in the flashing lights. She saw something in them that she couldn't quite identify. It reminded her of a wolf hunting its prey.

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not, really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him yeah_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

Elena giggled, leaning her head back on Damon's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"This song reminds me of you," she said, "You're a monster. Well, a vampire." Damon chuckled.

"Yes Elena," he murmured softly but seductively in her ear, "I'm a big scary monster, out on the hunt for precious, innocent girls like you, Elena." Elena's heart skipped a beat at how Damon whispered the words in her ear.

_He ate my heart _

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) _

Damon spun Elena around in his arms so that they were face to face. She watched him lick his lips, his eyes sweeping over her body as their bodies moved in synch with each other.

"You smell delicious," he whispered, brushing his nose against her cheek.

"P-perfume," Elena breathed. She wasn't sure if it was the cramped space or Damon's closeness that was making it hard for her to breath.

She felt his hands trail down her back, over the curves of her hips. She grabbed his wrists before they could go any lower and placed them back around her waist.

_He licks his lips, said to me _

"_Girl, you look good enough to eat."_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy, now get your paws right off of me."_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby_

_We might've fucked, not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

"I thought you were going to behave," she murmured in his ear. She felt Damon's chuckle vibrate through his chest.

"When have I ever behaved Elena?" he asked her. He had a point there.

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Elena was now hyper aware of every movement Damon was making. How good it felt when his hips ground into hers, the feeling of his hands gripping her hips, his fingers toying with the hem of the shirt and occasionally touching bare skin. Every time his skin touched hers, Elena felt like someone had set fire to the spot.

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed_

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

_Instead, he's a monster in my bed_

He looked down at her, eyes darkened with lust and desire.

She shouldn't have let this happen. She shouldn't have been doing this. So why, when Damon kissed her, did Elena not back away? Why did she instead tighten her grip around his neck? Why did she moan when he slipped his tongue into her mouth? Why did she allow him to take her hand and lead her to an empty hallway, where they kissed as if there was no tomorrow.

_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead_

_Uh-oh, there was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

Damon pressed Elena against a wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands slipped under her shirt and ran up her back, causing her to arch into him.

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

_Oh, oh_

_I love that girl_

_Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Kissing Stefan had never been like this. So raw and passionate and _addictive._ Elena felt like she could be completely content kissing Damon forever.

She shouldn't of felt that way. But she did. And it scared her.

_That boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_(He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_(He ate my heart)_

_That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

_That boy is a monster-er-er-er-er_

She finally broke the kiss, staring into Damon's eyes. She tried to say something, but couldn't get the words out. But Damon seemed to know what she was trying to say.

"We should go," he said, his voice suddenly soft and gentle. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Elena just nodded in agreement and followed him outside to the car.

**So the inspiration to this chapter came when I was watching an AMV about Damon on YouTube to Lady Gaga's song **_**Monster **_**and I thought, "Wow, this song is **_**perfect **_**for Damon!" And why did I have Damon watch Spongebob...I really don't know, I just thought that Damon watching Spongebob Squarepants would be a funny sight to see XD Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Truth

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The ride to the hotel and walk to the room was completed in total silence. It wasn't until the Damon closed the door behind them that Elena spoke.

"T-That shouldn't have happened," she whispered, her hand coming up to touch her lips. They still tingled from Damon's kiss.

"What?" he asked, "What shouldn't have happened." Elena looked up at him, brown eyes sad.

"Don't make me say it Damon," she said softly, "Let's not ruin this."

"It'll be ruined if you don't tell me why we shouldn't have acted on feelings we both know are there!" Damon suddenly shouted, his anger boiling over. He had been holding in so much over the past few days since Rose's death. Sadness, guilt, anger. Before, he had drowned it all in alcohol and sex and fresh human blood. But now, with no distractions, it was rising to the top.

Elena looked at him wide eyed by his sudden outburst.

"Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me Elena," he said, walking toward her. She backed away until her back hit the wall. Damon stood in front of her, barely an inch of space between them.

"I-I don't," she whispered.

"Liar," Damon breathed.

"I'm not lying," she said looking down at her shoes.

"Then why whenever I'm close to you," he said, putting a hand on either side of her on the wall so that she was trapped, but still not touching her, "You're heart races. I can hear it Elena. I can hear every little reaction your body makes. Why whenever I lean toward you," he leaned dangerously close to her face, still not touching her, "Your breath catches in your throat? Why when I touch you," he cupped her cheek gently in his hand, "You're pulse races? Why when I kiss you," he leaned forward, ghosting his lips over hers, "Your heart skips a beat?" Elena tried to talk, but words failed her. Everything he said was true. Her heart was racing in her chest, she couldn't seem to breath right, she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears and she was pretty sure that it wasn't healthy for her heart to be skipping beats the way it was.

"Don't deny it Elena," Damon whispered, resting his forehead against hers. His tone had changed. It wasn't angry anymore. It sounded like he was…pleading. Begging.

"Don't deny what you feel for me," Damon said softly. She finally looked up into those crystal blue eyes. Eyes that previous held anger now held nothing but love. For her. He was silently begging for her to love him as much as he loved her.

But he didn't have to beg. She had fallen for him long ago. But between everything that had happened – him killing Jeremy, Katherine's return, her break up with Stefan, finding out about the Originals, the discovery of werewolves, the moon stone and the curse, Stefan getting trapped in the tomb, being reunited with Stefan and Rose's death – she buried her feelings, thinking it better to ignore them than act on them.

But being here with Damon, alone, on their "time out", she felt her resistance failing. Tears started to prick her eyes.

"I-I love you Damon," she whispered, "But I shouldn't."

"Why?" he asked, taking her face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his thumbs, "Why Elena?"

"Stefan," she whispered, but her argument fell flat. Stefan was always her excuse when it came to Damon. But was it right to stay with him when she was so in love with Damon?

"What would we tell him?" she asked.

"Time out," he whispered, against her lips, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He kissed her softly and Elena returned the kiss. This time, she didn't pull back. She didn't fight it as Damon slowly backed her against the bed and they fell onto it together.

Elena's thoughts of Stefan were banished from her mind as she made love to Damon that night. His touches set her skin ablaze. He explored and worshipped every inch of her body, making sure not one inch of skin was neglected. And when he finally pushed into her, her world exploded into a million sparkling pieces.

With Stefan, it had never been like this. It had always been slow and she never quite felt fully satisfied.

But with Damon…it was sensual and passionate and intoxicating. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, get closer to him. HIs presence filled her like a drug. And she was addicted to him. He pushed deep into her and his name escaped her lips in everything from soft whimpers to piercing screams that the whole hotel could surely hear.

"Damon," she breathed as he felt her tighten around him. She was so close.

"Bite me," she whispered, her nails digging into his back.

"Bite me!" she moaned as he hit a spot deep inside her. Damon's eyes turned red, purple veins rising under his eyes and his fangs protruding. He bit into Elena's neck and she screamed. His bite hadn't been painful. In fact, it had been positively orgasmic and sent Elena flying over the edge. She tightened around him as her orgasm hit her hard. Her back arched clean off the bed as she rode out her orgasm. Damon held her close to him as he followed her, emptying himself deep inside of her. Elena's body shook uncontrollably under his and he held her close until she stilled, breathless.

* * *

Elena felt asleep on Damon's chest and they slept peacefully that night. It was Damon's first peaceful sleep in a long time.

Damon woke up before her and just stared down at Elena. The sunlight had just started to seep into the room and hit her sleeping form. She looked beautiful, like an angel. And she was his. All his. He brushed a hand gently against her soft cheek, so much like he had done the first night he snuck into her room, after his return to Mystic Falls, and watched her slept. Back then, he had been interested in her only because she looked exactly like Katherine. Now he saw that she and Katherine couldn't have been more opposite. Katherine was a cold, selfish bitch. Elena was warm, caring and loving.

She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up at Damon and smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream," she said. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You've had dreams of me doing that to you?" he asked. Elena giggled.

"Maybe once or twice," she teased, snuggling into his chest. They laid in silence for a moment, just adoring each other's presence, Damon gently stroking Elena's hair.

"Damon," Elena said, staring up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked. Elena grinned, her whole face lighting up.

"I love you Damon," she said. If Damon were alive, his heart would have skipped a beat at her words. He almost thought he had heard her wrong.

"I love you," she said, running a hand through his dark hair. Nope, he heard her perfectly well. Damon leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Elena," he whispered, pulling her closer to him, "I love you."

**So, I'm thinking I should bump the rating on this up to an M. I wasn't expecting to go into so much detail about them making love, it just sorta happened. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. In the House of Mirrors

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon and Elena got dressed, preparing for the day ahead. Elena tied a scarf around her neck to hide the bite mark Damon had left from the previous night. Damon had offered her some of his blood to heal it, but she turned it down. She sort of…liked the scar. It didn't hurt her. And it reminded her of what her and Damon did.

"So where are you taking me now?" Damon asked as Elena drove through Atlanta. She had blindfolded him when they got into the car so that he couldn't see anything.

"It's a surprise," she said. Damon sighed heavily, leaning back into his seat.

"Can I have a clue?" he asked.

"No," Elena said firmly. Damon pouted like a small child.

"You'll see in a few minutes," she said. And surely, a few minutes later she announced, "We're here!" She took off Damon's blindfold and he raised an eyebrow at their location.

"A fair?" he said. Sure enough, Elena had parked outside what appeared to be a fair. There were rides and games and a huge Ferris Wheel right in the middle of it all.

"Yup," she said cheerfully, getting out the car. Damon followed suit.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand, "It'll be fun."

They had gotten there early so there weren't too many people around and the line wasn't too long. They passed by a booth with a game. It was one of those games where there was a table full of bottles and you had to get a ring around one.

"Young man, why not win a prize for your pretty girlfriend?" asked the man behind the booth. Damon glanced at Elena and shrugged.

"Worth a try," he said with a smirk. He paid for five rings…and landed each one on a bottle perfectly. Even the man behind the booth looked shocked.

"Ummm, wow," he said, "Pick…a prize…" he was looking at the bottles as if trying to figure out if Damon had somehow cheated. Damon looked at Elena.

"What do you want?" he asked her. Elena looked at the prizes and pointed at big stuffed lion that was almost half her size.

"That one please," she said. Damon nodded at the man.

"You heard the lady," Damon said. The man hesitantly took down the lion and handed it to Elena.

"Thank you," Elena chimed, kissing Damon's cheek. They dropped the lion off in the car so Elena wouldn't have to carry it around all day.

The spent almost all day at the fair. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had seen Damon so happy. He seemed to genuinely be enjoying himself.

As night began to fall and some of the rides and booths started to close, they agreed to do one more thing, and then ride the Ferris Wheel before leaving.

"House of Mirrors?" Damon suggested as they walked past the sign. Elena agreed and they walked up to the elderly man running it.

"You're in luck, I'm closing in a few minutes," the man said with a kind smile, "You two are the last ones. Be quick." He let them in and Elena kept a tight grip on Damon's arm so they wouldn't get separated.

"This is kind of creepy," Elena said, seeing at least fifteen reflections of herself staring back at her.

"How? There's more of me for you to look at," Damon said with a conceited smirk. Elena smacked his chest.

"Ego much?" she teased.

"Very much," Damon said in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive way. He leaned down and kissed Elena's lips.

For Elena, kissing Damon was like a drug. She never seemed to be able to get enough of him and she never wanted him to stop. She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him closer. Damon backed into one of the mirrored walls, his tongue ravaging her mouth, coaxing her own to come out and play.

"Damon," Elena moaned as his kisses traveled along her jaw. He untied her scarf to pepper butterfly kisses along her neck, lingering on the bite mark he had left.

"Yes," he murmured against her skin, his hands pulling her hips closer to his.

"N-not here," she stammered as Damon's fingers worked magic on the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her skirt.

"And why not my dear Elena?" he chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe.

"T-The old man," she sighed as Damon's tongue traced the shell of her ear, making her eyes roll back into her head, "He said…he said be…quick."

"And we will," Damon purred in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down Elena's spine. He silently thanked the hot weather of Atlanta since it had made Elena wear a short, dark blue skirt. He easily yanked off her underwear and pressed her against the cool glass of the mirror, wrapping her legs around her waist. He quickly undid his jeans, freeing his member from its restraints, and swiftly pushed into her. Elena nearly screamed and Damon pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, Elena," she said softly, a mischievous glint in his crystal blue eyes, "Wouldn't want anyone to find out what we're doing in here now would we?" Although the glint in his eyes showed that he didn't give a damn who heard them. In fact, he was wishing Elena would shout out his name in pleasure so loudly that the people on top of the Ferris Wheel could hear her.

He thrust into her, his pace fast and primal. Elena moaned, holding tight onto Damon, her nails digging into his back.

"Damon!" she shouted as he hit a one spot that nearly undid her. Elena opened her eyes and was greeted by at least 20 reflections of herself and Damon. She watched the reflection like she was entranced, watching Damon thrust into her, the contortion of pleasure on her face, how her legs tightened around his waist as she approached her climax.

They finally released and Elena screamed out his name.

"DAMON!"

He held onto her, feeling her body shake and shudder as her orgasm rolled through her.

"I've got you," he whispered soothingly into her ear, stroking her hair softly as she shook and whimpered in his arms, "I've got you." He waited until her body stilled and helped her onto her feet as they righted themselves.

The good thing about having sex in a House of Mirrors? You could check that you looked decent before leaving.

"That has to be the kinkiest thing I've ever done," Elena murmured as she and Damon neared the exit. Damon noticed the sly smile on her face.

They thanked the old man as they walked out.

"You're welcome," he said, giving them a knowing wink. Once they were sure they were out of earshot of the old man, they burst into fits of laughter.

"I think he knew," Elena giggled.

"Well you screamed loud enough," Damon teased.

"And you love it," Elena teased back, "It strokes that lovely ego of yours." She ran a hand through his dark hair.

They finally approached the Ferris Wheel. As Elena stepped into the seat, Damon said something quickly to the ride operator before slipping in next to Elena. She snuggled into him as they Ferris Wheel started to move. They reached the top…and the wheel stopped. Elena looked down, confused.

"I wonder if we're stuck," she muttered.

"Nope, we're not," Damon said, and Elena knew by the look on his face that he had something to do with the ride stopping.

"What are you up to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I overheard some people talking about fireworks going on here at night," Damon said, "I thought you should have the best seat." And right after he said that a white firework lit up the sky. Then red and green and pink and blue. The sky was soon an explosion of color. Elena watched, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Wow," she whispered. Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his side. They sat there, watching the beautiful fireworks display. And…for the first time in is life…Damon Salvatore finally felt at peace.

***facepalm* This chapter started out innocent enough. Just Damon and Elena going to a fair. And most fairs have a House of Mirrors. And then the thought popped up, "How awesome would it be to have sex in a House of Mirrors? There would be like, 20 reflections of you two staring back at you! And you can even check if you look decent before leaving!" …I have such a sick mind, I can't believe I thought of that -_- Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	5. Nightmares

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena was sleeping, snuggled into Damon's chest and smiling. She awoke in the middle of the night and glanced up at Damon's sleeping face. He looked so beautiful. So at peace.

But right before her eyes, his face changed. He had looked peaceful before, but now, he looked as if someone was hurting him. His brow knitted and his hand grasped Elena's arm almost painfully.

"Rose," he whispered, and started writhing underneath the sheets.

"Rose," he said again. His voice sounded so sad, it broke Elena's heart. When the first few tears escaped from his eyes, Elena shook him slightly.

"Damon," she whispered, "Damon wake up." But he continued to turn and whimper, the tears still flowing. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

"Shhhh, Damon," she said, "It's Elena. I'm here. I'm here,"

"I'm sorry Rose," Damon whispered in his sleep.

"Shhhh," Elena soothed, stroking his face, "Damon, open your eyes. It's okay. You're not there anymore." Damon's crystal blue eyes flew open to meet Elena's warm brown ones.

"I killed her," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Elena's brow knit in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Rose," he said, his eyes slightly out of focus, as if he was not really seeing Elena, "I staked her. To end her pain. I couldn't save her." Elena wrapped her arms around Damon as he broke down. She rested his head on her chest, pulling him close.

She didn't know that was how it ended. That he had staked Rose to end what would have been a slow and painful death. Elena felt tears fall from her eyes as she felt Damon's own tears wet her dark green camisole she wore to bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his hair. It scared her to see Damon like this. So vulnerable. And she knew the guilt and hurt he must have been harboring for staking Rose must have been killing him inside.

He cried himself back to sleep, but Elena was unable to succumb so easily. She stayed up, soothing Damon whenever he would start to shake of cry in his sleep. When she was sure he would stay asleep, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone, tiptoeing out into the hallway, walking down to the elevator so Damon wouldn't hear the conversation. She quickly dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" came his voice groggily on the other end.

"Stefan, it's Elena," she said.

"Elena, it's two in the morning," Stefan yawned, "Is anything wrong?"

"It's Damon," Elena said, "He just had a nightmare. Apparently, he staked Rose the night she died."

"Oh," Stefan said, "Yeah, he's been having those from time to time. I thought maybe being with you would stop them. Guess I was wrong. How's he doing now?"

"He's asleep," Elena said.

"Good," Stefan said, "How has your vacation been?" Elena felt her throat tighten. Stefan didn't know about her and Damon yet.

"Great," she finally said, "We went to a club the first night and yesterday we went to a fair. He seemed to enjoy himself."

"That's great," Stefan said, "He needs something to get his mind off of Rose."

"Yeah," Elena said, "Anyway, I better get back to the room in case he has another nightmare or something."

"Okay," Stefan said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Elena said.

"I love you," Stefan said. Elena felt her throat tighten again.

"Love you too," she managed to choke out before hanging up on Stefan. She returned to the room to find Damon sitting up in bed, sipping on a bag of human blood.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked. Damon nodded, setting the bag down on the bedside table.

"He doesn't know yet?" Damon said. Elena knew what he was talking about and shook her head. Apparently, Damon heard her conversation with Stefan.

"I'll tell him when we get back," she said, crawling back into bed with Damon, "That's something he should hear face-to-face, not over the phone. Besides, this is a time out remember. We're not supposed to worry about things like that until the end of the week." Damon pulled her into his chest, holding her body close.

"I'm sorry if I scared you before," he said softly, "With the nightmare…"

"It's okay," Elena said, "It's just…I've never seen you like that. It's not your fault you know. Rose's death."

"Yes it is," Damon said, his tone sad and angry, "Jules was after me and I couldn't save Rose in time." Elena felt him shake slightly and a teardrop fall on her head. She wrapped her arms tight around Damon.

"I gave her a dream," Damon said softly, "Before I…did it. Remember what you told me? About her telling you about the English countryside and the horses? About being human." Elena nodded, rubbing Damon's arm soothingly.

"I gave her a dream of that," he said, "The countryside. The horses. She was human in the dream. Did you know she had long, curly hair as a human?" Damon let out a light chuckle and Elena giggled. She couldn't quite picture Rose with her Alice Cullen-esque, short hair cut.

"She was so happy," Damon continued, stroking Elena's hair as he spoke, "She asked if she would see her family and Trevor again. I'm sure she did. She told me…she wasn't scared," he let out another chuckle, "Then she challenged me. A race to the trees. We never did find out the winner." Elena's squeezed Damon's arm comfortingly.

"That was nice Damon," she whispered, "For you to give her that. I'm sure she was grateful." Damon just nodded, resting his chin on top of Elena's head.

"I wish I could have saved her," he whispered. Elena nodded in understanding. The two of them lay there, holding each other until they fell asleep. Damon had no more nightmares that night.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Perfect

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _Fucking Perfect_.**

Damon awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but the smell of pancakes and bacon in the room.

"New perfume Elena?" he teased. He felt a small hand smack him upside the head.

"I bought you some breakfast from downstairs," Elena said as he sat up. She handed him a plate filled with pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs.

"I thought we could eat breakfast in bed together," she said, cuddling up next to him with her own plate. They watched some of the early morning game shows while they ate.

"Any more nightmares last night?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head, his mouth full of food.

Truth be told, Elena was worried about Damon. He may not have remembered it, but he was talking in his sleep after they fell asleep that night. His words still haunted her:

_My fault Rose is dead…_

_I killed her…_

_Bite was meant for me…_

_Everyone I love dies…_

_I'm a monster…_

_I'm worthless…_

_I don't deserve you Elena…_

He may not have been showing it, but Elena knew all the emotions were tearing him up inside. She wanted him to know that he wasn't worthless and that he deserved every bit of her.

And she got an idea how to when she had gone downstairs to get their breakfast.

"You know, I signed up for a Karaoke night they're having here tonight," Elena chimed. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sing?" he asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked, smacking his arm playfully, Damon chuckled.

"Can I except a love song?" he asked slyly, "And maybe a lap dance." Elena rolled her eyes, blushing furiously.

"Is that a yes or no?" Damon asked, leaning close to kiss her neck.

"That's a maybe," she said, pecking his cheek before standing up, "Now get dressed. We have a whole day ahead of us. I thought we'd wander the city. See what we find. Or what finds us."

"With our luck, it'll be a pack of werewolves or another Original," Damon said, resulting in Elena hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"You're awfully abusive this morning, aren't you?" he chuckled.

* * *

As Elena had said, they spent the day wandering around Atlanta, stopping in whatever shops looked interesting. They spent a lot of time in an antique store that Elena loved.

"There's so much history in here," Elena said, currently looking at a white and gold vase.

"It smells like old people in here," Damon joked. Elena had to bite back giggles. They wandered some more for several hours until Elena said it was time to go back to the hotel. Damon was dying to know what she was going to sing.

The karaoke was held in the dining room, a small stage set up in the front. The kind woman who they had seen at the front desk their first day here had been calling up people to sing. Some were really good, some okay. And some, as Damon called it, "So God awful my ears are bleeding."

"And up next is Elena Gilbert," said the woman. Damon gave Elena a quick kiss before going up onstage.

"Ummm, hi," she said nervously, "I'm Elena Gilbert and this song is dedicated to my boyfriend." She smiled at Damon.

"Damon this is for you," she said. The beginning notes to a slow song started. And when Elena opened her mouth to sing, Damon was shocked. He had no idea she could sing so well. Her voice loud and strong and clear:

_Made a wrong turn one or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's all right_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss knowing it's all good_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimating, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

Damon's eyebrows shot up as he recognized the lyrics. _Fucking Perfect _by Pink. And Elena was singing it to him?

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

Damon felt a lump in his throat, his eyes burning. Was he going to cry? No way, he didn't cry in front of people.

But no one had ever thought of him as perfect. All his life, he had been a screw up and just rolled with it. He didn't seem to be able to anything right. Even when he tried to do good, he ended up the bad guy, like when he had to kill Rose.

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself, you were wrong_

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated, _

_Look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hated_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, seen you do the same_

_Oh_

_Pretty, pretty please, _

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

Elena's eyes remained fixed on Damon's, her brown eyes blazing like a fire. Damon could tell that she meant every single word she was singing with all of her heart.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try, try, try_

_But we try to hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah!_

Elena hopped off the stage and – to Damon's surprise – she walked over to him. She stood right in front of him, singing. He could see the tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

_Oh!_

_Oh pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing _

_You're fucking perfect to me_

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, crushing her in a hug. He could feel her wet tears against his cheek.

Applause erupted all around them, but they were in their own world in each other's arms.

* * *

"So what inspired the song choice?" Damon asked as he and Elena crawled into bed that night. Elena sighed, resting her head on his chest as he looked up at him.

"You were talking in your sleep last night," she said softly, stroking his perfect face, "How you felt guilty for killing Rose. You said you were a monster and worthless and I didn't deserve you. I wanted to prove you wrong." She pecked his lips lightly.

"You're perfect Damon," she whispered against his mouth. Damon parted his lips to retaliate, but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Listen to me," she said slowly and firmly, "You are fucking _perfect_." Elena replaced her finger with her lips, silencing any more of Damon's doubts.

**The inspiration for this chapter came while I was listening to **_**Fucking Perfect **_**by Pink. The song always brings a tear to my eye, I love listening to it whenever i just feel really down. I thought that the song was perfect for Damon's character. Damon thinks he's so evil and just not worth anything, but he's sort of perfect (need I bring up the scene where he confessed his love for Elena, then made her forget because he thought he wasn't good enough for her? Also known as the only scene in _The Vampire Diaries_ that always brings tears to my eyes? (yeah, Rose's death is sad...but after watching it the first few times, I stopped crying. Unless I'm just really in the moment, then I'll cry when she dies. But that Damon confessing his love to Elena scene gets me very time, it's so heartbreaking T.T I think it's also because I wasn't expecting that to happen. I always had the feeling Rose would die.) Do you think Stefan would **_**ever **_**be able to do what, because I don't think so.)**

_**SPOILERS FOR 'CRYING WOLF! **_**So who saw tonight's episode? Even with the lack of Delena, I FREAKING LOVED IT! BONNIE AND JEREMY FINALLY KISSED! After their kiss, I was dancing around my dorm room like a complete idiot…good thing none of my roommates were there to witness that XD And how badass was Elena taking on that werewolf? I was cheering her on!**

**Whew, that was long. Well anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Fun

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon woke up the next morning to an empty bed and neatly folded clothes at the foot of the bed. He got up to see a note from Elena.

_Woke up early to do some shopping. Wear this and meet me downstairs for some fun…_

_Love,_

_Elena_

_P. S. Wear sneakers._

_P. P. S. YOU'RE FUCKING PERFECT!_

Damon chuckled at the note, then held up the clothes. It was a black polo and a pair of black shorts. He raised an eyebrow at the ensemble. What in the world would they be doing?

Damon changed, digging out a pair of black sneakers from his suitcase.

He went downstairs to find Elena talking to the lady that ran the front desk. Elena had on a white polo, short white skirt and white sneakers. A large, black duffel bag was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Good morning," Elena said cheerfully. They went to the dining room to eat breakfast. The whole time, Elena refused to tell Damon what they were doing.

Finally, when they were done, Elena led Damon outside. They only walked a short distance when a tennis court came into view. Elena marched right up to it, stepping inside the gated area.

"You're kidding," Damon said, quirking an eyebrow.

"What did you think we were doing?" Elena asked, opening the duffle bag to pull out two tennis rackets and tossing one to Damon. He caught it easily.

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said 'fun'," he said, walking to the other side of the net.

"Scared I'll beat you?" Elena teased. Damon chuckled.

"Yeah right," he said, "Besides, I bet you just wanted to see my butt in these tight shorts." Damon gave his butt a little shake and Elena giggled, shaking her head. She pulled a canister of balls out of the duffel bag. She took one out and served it.

Damon hit it easily back at Elena and she totally missed hitting it back. She frowned at him and Damon just smirked.

Oh. It. Was. On.

Elena hit the next one with all her strength and Damon just swatted at it like it was a fly.

Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to challenge a vampire to a game of tennis.

They played three out of five and so far Damon had won two games while Elena had only won one. And she was pretty sure Damon had let her win out of pity.

The next hit would determine whether Elena won her second game or if Damon won his third. It was a heated match. Elena watched Damon hit the ball over the net…dove to hit it…and missed.

"Yes!" Damon shouted, doing a victory dance.

"Yes, you beat a girl at tennis," Elena said sarcastically, clapping her hands and going to pick up the balls. Damon walked over to her.

"Awww, is Elena mad that Damon beat her?" he said in a baby voice, standing in front of her as she picked up the last ball. Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Elena is," she said, "You have a clear advantage."

"You challenged me," he said. Elena just frowned.

"Come on, don't pout," Damon said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "What if I promise to make it up to you?"

"And how, pray tell, do you mean to do that?" Elena asked. Damon leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss so passionate, Elena felt her knees give out from under her. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. When they parted, she was breathless.

"You know, we're awfully sweaty after that game," Damon purred, nuzzling her neck, "Why don't you say we go take a shower…at the same time?" Elena felt her heart race at his suggestion.

"Race you back," she said she giggled, grabbing the duffel bag and racing back to the hotel. Damon rolled her eyes and ran after her. He could let her win this one challenge.

**There's chapter 7! Sorry it was so short! But I promise, I have a treat for the last day of their "time out" :) We're on day four, so two more days and then you'll see it. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. The Zoo

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena woke up early the next morning, snuggled up next to him. She didn't want to leave this spot, so nice and warm. But she was eager to get to their destination today.

She poked his stomach grinning up at him.

"Damon," she whispered, "Wake up." Damon groaned, swatting at Elena's hand. She persisted until she poked a spot that made Damon twitch, a chuckle escaping from his lips.

Elena's grin widened. So Damon was ticklish?

Using both hands, Elena tickled him relentlessly, and soon Damon was up, laughing uncontrollably.

"Elena…stop…it!" he gasped. Elena giggled, not giving up. Damon grabbed her wrists and flipped over so that he hovered over her.

"I said stop," he said with a smirk, kissing her lips.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," she giggled, "Well, it got you up. Now get dressed."

"Another day of fun?" Damon asked. Elena nodded, slipping out from under him and heading toward the shower.

"And once again, you won't tell me where we're going," he stated.

"Yup," Elena said proudly, going into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, they were washed, dressed and fed and Elena was driving to their next destination.

Neither of them could help but notice that they're time together was coming to a close. They only had three days left before they would have to face harsh reality. Telling Stefan about them, dealing with Originals, sacrifices and werewolves.

Damon squeezed Elena's hand in his, as if sensing her anxiety. She gave him a small smile.

"Here we are!" she said, pulling into a crowded parking. Damon raised an eyebrow when he saw the sign.

"A zoo?" he said, "Since when did I turn 4?"

"Come on Damon, it'll be fun," she said, "Besides, when was the last time you went to a zoo?"

"Never," Damon said, as Elena took his hand and led him toward the entrance, "It's not exactly my kind of scene."

"Oh, come on," Elena said eagerly, "It'll be fun."

And she was right. They got a map when they went inside and visited almost every animal they could find. Elena especially loved the bears. She called them "cuddly".

"He reminds me of you," Elena said, referring to the black panther they were looking at. The panther was resting on a brach halfway up a tree in its habitat.

"I look like a cat?" he asked. Elena giggled.

"No," she said, "Powerful. Graceful. Beautiful." Damon nodded in agreement, smirking.

They went to the petting zoo, which Elena was so desperate to go too. She was having a ball feeding the goats.

"Come on Damon, it's fun," she said, holding the bag of food out to him.

"That goat has been eyeing me funny ever since I walked in here," Damon said, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at one particular white goat with creepy yellow eyes and one of its horns chipped.

"That goat is Satan's spawn," Damon said, "Looks like he'd kill the first person near him."

"Awww, he just needs love," Elena said, walking over to the said goat and petting him. He happily ate the food out of her hand.

"See," she said, "Come." Damon rolled his eyes, but took a handful of food and held his hand toward a smaller, gray goat. The animal happily trotted over and ate it up. Damon winced slightly at the feeling of its wet tongue on his hand.

"This is kind of gross," he said. Elena chuckled, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

They washed their hands and went over to a gift shop. They each got animal ear headbands – brown bear ears for Elena and tiger ears for Damon – and took pictures with them on.

"I'm not wearing this around the park though," Damon said.

"Oh come on," Elena said, "That's the fun of it. Where else can you walk around with cat ears and not look like a total idiot? Please? For me?" She was doing that big, brown, puppy dog eyes thing that always made Damon putty in her hands.

"Fine," he grumbled. She clapped her hands happily and paid for the ears. Next, they stopped to eat share some cotton candy and finished it by the time they reached the flamingos. The sun was just starting to set.

"They're so beautiful," Elena sighed. Suddenly, a cry rang through the area.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Elena and Damon looked around and it took them a while to notice a small girl, no older than three. She was standing by herself, looking around frantically. She was dressed in white sneakers, shorts and a pink, short sleeve shirt with a flamingo on it. She had pale skin, black hair in two pigtails tied with pink bows and bright green eyes. Her face was painted like a tiger, but she was crying and the red and orange pain smeared.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out. No stopped for her, although some people did give her odd looks. Damon and Elena looked around. No one seemed to be looking for her.

"She must have gotten separated from her parents," Elena said, "We should help her." Before Damon could say anything Elena walked over to the little girl. He huffed and followed behind her.

Elena leaned down to the girl's eye level.

"Hi, are you lost?" Elena said kindly. The little girl sniffled.

"I can't find my mommy or daddy!" she wailed, "I want mommy and daddy!" She started to hop up and down, crying loudly.

"It's okay, we'll help you find them," Elena said soothingly, then looked up at Damon, "There should be a place for lost kids around here. Stay with her Damon. I'll go ask that vendor." Before Damon could object, Elena was walking in the direction of a popcorn cart. Damon looked down at the little girl. She stared up at him with her big, green eyes. Damon kneeled down to her level.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"E-Elizabeth," the little girl sniffled. She pointed a finger at Damon, "You have pwetty eyes." Damon chuckled.

"Thanks," he said.

By the time Elena got back, Damon and Elena were sitting on a bench, playing peek-a-boo. The little girl was laughing, her face lighting up.

"Peek-a-boo!" Damon said, and the little girl nearly fell over in a fit of laughter.

"You two are getting along," Elena chuckled. Damon just grinned.

"Me and Elizabeth are friends," he said "Right Elizabeth?" He held up a hand to her and Elizabeth gave him a high five. Elena shook her head. Never in her life did she think she would see Damon Salvatore playing peek-a-boo with a three year old.

"Well, there's a place for lost kids not far from here," she said, "They guy said her parents are likely there now looking for her."

"Mommy and Daddy?" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide with excitement. She jumped off the bench and ran in a random direction.

"Whoa, hold on there tiger," Damon said, going after her and picking her up, "Do you know which way you're going little miss?" Elizabeth thought for a second.

"No," she said surely. Damon chuckled.

"We'll take you to mommy and daddy," he said.

"It's back where the monkeys are," Elena said, leading the way.

"Monkeys!" the little girl said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I like monkeys!" Damon chuckled, holding Elizabeth was they walked toward the monkey exhibit. He entertained her by pointing to pictures of animals and asking her to name them.

"You're a tiger!" Elizabeth observed, poking at the ears Damon wore.

"And so are you," he said. Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"The nice lady turned me into a tiger!" she said, holding her arms up, and letting out a loud, "ROAR!" Damon chuckled.

"You're terrifying," he said, patting her back. Elizabeth tapped his shoulder with her small hand, her lips pouting.

"You're supposed to be scared," she scolded, "Not laughing."

"I'm sorry," Damon said, then put on a mock scared face, "Oh no, a big tiger, I'm so scared!" Elizabeth giggled and Elena smiled, watching them.

"What you're name?" Elizabeth asked. Damon pointed to Elena.

"Elena Gilbert," he said.

"Ewena Bilbert," Elizabeth said. Damon nearly snorted laughing at Elizabeth's pronunciation.

"E-le-na," he said slowly.

"E-le-na," Elizabeth repeated.

"Gil-bert," he said.

"Bil-bert," Elizabeth said, Damon chuckled, patting Elena's shoulder.

"You're name is officially Elena Bilbert," he said. Elena swatted his arm playfully, but was shocked when Elizabeth leaned over and tapped her arm in what was supposed to be a smack.

"Hitting is not nice!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Good girl," Damon praised, then to Elena, "Hitting is not nice Elena." Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Dear Lord. Five minutes and she has you wrapped around her pinky finger," she said.

"You're name," Elizabeth ordered, pointing at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said slowly.

"Damon Salbawore," she repeated. Elena burst into laughter.

"No," Damon said with a smile, "Sal-va-tore."

"Sal-ba-wore," she repeated just at slow.

"Damon Salbawore," Elena laughed, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah," Damon said, "Laugh it up Elena Bilbert."

They finally reached a small, red brick two-story building. They stepped inside, greeted by two other kids playing with toys and two dark haired people at the front desk.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Elizabeth shouted happily, struggling in Damon's arms until he put her down and she shot toward the two people, who turned at the sound of her voice.

Her parents were ecstatic to see her again, showering her with hugs and kisses and "We were so worried."

"They helped me!" Elizabeth said, pointing at Elena and Damon, "Elena Bilert and Damon Salbawore."

"Elena Gilbert," Elena said, shaking their hands.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon said, doing the same.

"Thank you so much," her mother gushed, "She must have wandered off."

"We found her near the flamingos," Elena said.

"Of course," Elizabeth's father said, "She loves flamingos."

"Say thank you Elizabeth," her mother said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, holding her small arms up for a hug. Elena and Damon hugged her and Damon even kissed her little hand.

Her parents thanked them again and left, Elizabeth's mother carrying her. Elizabeth tugged at her mother's sleeve to get her attention.

"Mommy, can I have one?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at Damon. Her mother looked back to see what Elizabeth was pointing at and chuckled.

"Not until you're much older sweetie," she said.

"I want one just like him," Elizabeth said firmly. When they left, Elena dissolved into laughter again.

"I think you have an admirer," she chuckled as she and Damon walked out the door.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible," Damon said with a proud smirk. Elena went to smack his chest, but he caught her wrist and leaned toward her.

"Now what did Elizabeth tell you?" he said, moving forward slightly so that Elena's back was pressed against a tree, wagging a finger at her in a scolding way.

"N-No hitting," Elena stammered, thrown off by Damon's sudden closeness to her.

"Yes," Damon purred, "And if you keep misbehaving, this tiger may have to drag you back to his den and have his way with you." Elena smirked.

"Who's stopping him?" she said innocently.

The two of them practically ran back to the car.

**Next chapter...lemon?**

**And that white goat…yeah, I actually saw one like that. All white with these demonic yellow eyes and one of his horns chipped. I swear, that thing looked like Satan's spawn or something. I love animals and don't believe them to be evil or something…but something was not right with that goat! It was like he was possessed by a demon or something! They he just stared…creppy o.0 And he was so mean, he would but the goats out of the way to get food. I have no idea what was up with him, the goats are always so nice. Never has a goat freaked me out so much o.0 Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Animals

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon probably broke 50 or so traffic laws racing back to the hotel.

Ditching the animal ear headbands in the car, they rushed into the hotel and the second they were in the hotel elevator, Damon pressed Elena up to the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Damon," she giggled between kisses, "I'm starting to think you have a wall fetish."

"Maybe I do," he purred in ear, nibbling at it. The door opened to their floor and at vampire speed, they were down the hall and in the room – Damon locking the door behind them. He pressed Elena's back against the door. Their lips parted only for a second for him to discard her shirt to the floor. He turned around and he and Elena fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and lips. His teeth grazed along her neck and she moaned.

"Damon," his name escaped her lips in a strangled moan. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the side. She flipped them over, straddling his waist and running her fingers down his chest. His breathing was fast and ragged and when she cupped the bulge in his pants, his hips bucked so hard it nearly threw Elena off.

"What do you need Damon?" she asked innocently.

"Elena," he panted, "Don't tease."

"I'm not," she said innocently, reaching behind to undo her bra and throw it to the side.

Damon snapped.

He flipped them over again, hovering over Elena, his face vamped out. Elena reached up a hand, gently tracing the purple veins under his eyes.

"I need to fuck you," he growled. She grinded her hips against his.

"Then do it," she challenged. Damon chuckled.

"You should know better than to tease a vampire Elena," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine at his husky tone. Before Elena could react, Damon had discarded her pants and underwear and plunged to fingers into her.

"Oh God," Elena shouted, her hands grasping the white sheets. She felt Damon's teeth nibble at her clit and screamed. She bucked her hips against his hand, trying to get more friction in the place she needed it most. She was so close, she could feel it…

And then he stopped.

Damon crawled up to face her, his face back to normal but that smirk still firmly in place.

"Did you think I'd let you go so easily?" he murmured, kissing her lips softly. She was so caught up in the kiss that when Damon thrust into her, hard and swift, Elena threw her head back, almost seeing stars. Damon chuckled.

"Surprise," he whispered seductively in her ear. Elena's nails dug into his back their hips thrust in synch.

"Fuck, Damon!" Elena buried her face into his shoulder to muffle a particularly loud scream.

"Quite a screamer, aren't you?" Damon chuckled, "I never heard you scream when you and Stefan had your little sleepovers."

"Stefan didn't know how to make me scream," Elena murmured into his ear. Damon chuckled darkly. He pounded deeper into her and Elena threw her head back, letting out a loud moan.

They were animals. Uncontrollable, wild, running on instinct and feeling.

"God Elena, you feel so good," Damon groaned. He could feel that she was close, her walls tightening around him.

"Damon, please," she begged, her body writhing under him, "Please. I need…"

"What do you need sweetheart?" Damon whispered sweetly in her ear, brushing the hair out of her face "Tell Damon what you need." Her hands gripped his hair tight as she growled in his ear, "I need you to make me come."

"If the lady wishes," he said with a smirk. And with a final thrust, they unraveled each other. Elena's scream could probably be heard all the way back in Mystic Falls. Damon held her as he emptied herself into her shaking body, until he collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"Wow," Elena panted as Damon moved to lie next to her.

"You're welcome," he said proudly. Elena glanced at him to see his usual smirk on his face.

"Conceited," she murmured, feeling tired. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

"And you love it," he purred, nuzzling her neck. Elena giggled.

"And I love you," she said, smiling up at him. He looked down into her sparkling, dark brown eyes, his smirk turning into a smile as he said, "I love you too Elena."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Movie Night

**hanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena awoke to an empty bed the next morning. A note lay on Damon's side of the bed.

_Went to run some errands. Planning a surprise for you tomorrow. Will be back around 6pm or so. I love you_

_-Damon_

Elena decided to plan something simple and fun. A movie night. She went out and rented a bunch of movies, her own favorites and Damon's and some that just looked interesting. She stocked up on popcorn and sweets. She returned to the hotel around 5 and set up everything. She had just finished changing into a pale blue camisole and blue and purple plaid shorts and was looking through the movies when Damon came in.

"What's up?" Damon asked, looking around. Elena had dimmed the lights and already had the first movie in the DVD player, the menu screen on the TV.

"Movie night!" Elena said, looking up at him, smiling, "Get comfortable and come lay down." Damon changed out of his clothes into just a pair of black pajama bottoms.

"_Twilight_?" he groaned when he looked up at the movie on the screen.

"Yup," Elena said with a wide grin. She loved the movie, but Damon despised it and called it a disgrace to his kind.

"You're lucky I love you," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple as they snuggled together on the bed and Elena started the movie.

They went through all kinds of movies, Elena had been sure to get a _Final Destination _and_ Saw _movie (Damon especially liked those, mostly because Elena would practically jump in his lap and bury her face in his bare chest at the scary parts, _The Nightmare Before Christmas, Avatar, Wall-E, Holes – _during which they got into a heated argument about who Hermione was better with, Ron or Harry. Elena thought Harry and Damon thought Ron. Now they were watching _Phantom of the Opera._

"I never liked this ending much," Elena said, "I love the whole play until it gets to this part." They were watching the last scene in the Phantom's lair when Raoul comes to save Christine. Elena was settled between Damon's legs, his arms wrapped around her waist and her back pressed to his bare chest.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Christine goes for the safe choice," Elena said, "The boring choice. Raoul. He's so…generic. But the Phantom is exciting and mysterious and truly loves Christine. They are each other's Angel of Music. I've always thought she should have stayed with the Phantom."

"Sort of like us," Damon said, resting his chin on top of Elena's head. She chuckled.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Like us."

"So you think I'm exciting and mysterious while Stefan is generic and boring?" Damon asked. Elena could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Don't get too cocky," she said, poking his chest playfully.

"Too late," Damon said and Elena didn't have to look up at him to know that a smug smirk was planted firmly on his face. Elena just sighed, but smiled.

They watched Titanic next and Damon decided to finish the might with an upbeat movie since Elena was currently sobbing into his chest. He was stroking her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear while thinking _There was enough room on that block of wood for that Rose chick to move over and let Jack on_.

He looked through the stack of movies and one caught his eyes.

"_Happy Feet_," he shouted in victory. Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like _Happy Feet_?" she asked. Damon grinned at her.

"Even I can enjoy dancing penguins," he said, popping the DVD in.

_Happy Feet _was definitely perfect to end the night with. Elena and Damon laughed and sung along and by the final scene, they were dancing around the room, even through the credits.

They collapsed onto the bed, laughing.

Elena let out a huge yawn.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed," Damon said. He and Elena snuggled under the covers.

"What's my surprise for tomorrow?" Elena asked sleepily.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Damon said with a grin. Elena pouted sleepily.

"Meanie," she mumbled.

"You'll love it," Damon whispered, kissing her forehead, "Now sleep sweetheart. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you get your surprise." Elena smiled slightly and let the sleep consume her.

**There's chapter 10! You guys may have noticed I put **_**Holes **_**as one of the movies (The movie was based off the book by Louis Sachar. Shia Lebouf, Eartha Kitt and Sigourney Weaver were in the movie, they're the only actors in it I can think of from it right now ^-^)I included because for some reason I absolutely **_**LOVE**_** this movie. Seriously, any time it's on TV, I always watch it. I must have seen it liek twenty times and I never get tired of watching it. It's one of my favorite movies. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**

Return to Top


	11. A Day In

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena woke up early the next morning to the sound of knocking at the door. Damon wasn't in bed and she didn't hear the shower running.

"You don't have to knock to come in Damon," she mumbled, rolling over in bed.

"It's not Master Damon milady," said a southern accented, woman's voice on the other side, "May I come in?"

_What the…?_ Elena's sleep fogged mind tried to process what she had just said.

"Uh…come in?" Elena said uncertainly. Sitting up slightly. The door opened to reveal a pretty, dark haired girl. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing a pale green bonnet and old fashioned, plain green dress. The girl was carrying a large, white box and a smaller white box.

_Am I dreaming? _Elena wondered, rubbing her eyes.

"Master Damon requested I help you get ready for your outing," the woman said with a kind smile, placing the boxes on the foot of the bed. Elena quickly pinched herself.

_Nope, not dreaming, _she thought, _Then what in the hell is going on?_

"Open it," the woman said eagerly, tapping the white box, "Master Damon picked it out especially for you." Slowly, Elena got up and walked over to the larger white box. She took off the top. Inside was something wrapped in white tissue paper with a note on top.

_Ready to spend a day in 1864?_

_-Damon_

Elena couldn't help but giggle. So this was her surprise? A day in 1864? She was eager to see what else Damon had planned.

She unwrapped the tissue paper and gasped at what was inside.

"This is gorgeous," she gasped. She pulled out of the box an old fashioned, royal blue dress. The neckline and short sleeves were trimmed with an icy blue lace and little royal blue ruffles went from the neckline to her waist. There were folds along the front and back of the gown and ruffles running a little less than halfway down the skirt to the hem. At the bottom of the box sat a pair of old fashioned blue heels with a dark blue bow on the tips.

Carefully laying the dress and shoes on the bed, Elena opened the second box. Inside this one sat an old fashioned hat, the exact same shade of blue as the dress with a dark blue bow on the side and a pair of white, satin gloves.

"We must prepare you milady," the woman said, "You're carriage will be here shortly."

_A carriage too? _Elena thought. She was starting to feel like Cinderella getting ready to go to the ball.

"There should be one more thing in there," the woman said, pointing to the large box. Elena shifted through the tissue paper and her jaw nearly hit the ground at what she found at the bottom.

A dark blue corset trimmed with black lace. Damon left a simple note on it.

_Hope you like it ;)_

_-Damon_

Elena shook her head, chuckling.

The woman instructed Elena to go take a shower and she did so. She was out a half hour later, but when Elena went to grab her hair where her straightening iron usually was, she found another note.

_No straightening irons in 1864 :P_

_-Damon_

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the slight smile on her face.

The woman tied up Elena's hair helped Elena into the corset and dress. At first, Elena felt odd, having someone dress her…then she wondered how she would have been able to do this by herself. There were so many laces to tie and strings to pull and buttons to fasten.

Finally, she let Elena's hair down, letting it fall. Without straightening, Elena's hair fell in it's natural curly texture. The woman carefully brushed her hair and fastened on the hat.

Finally, Elena was done. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Elena had worried that she would look like Katherine in 1864 attire, but she was wrong. The dress was of a color and style that she couldn't picture Katherine in and even Elena's hair was curlier than Katherine's.

"You look beautiful," the woman said, placing her hands on Elena's shoulders, "Come. The carriage is waiting." The woman handed Elena a dark blue parasol led her downstairs. Elena giggled at the stares they attracted. She knew they must have made an odd picture.

The woman opened the front door and Elena gasped. In front of the hotel was a dark wood carriage fastened to two large brown horses with black manes and tails.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped. Opening the parasol, she walked toward the carriage – fighting back the urge to run and jump up and down like a little girl at Disneyland. A man standing on the back of the carriage got down and held out a hand, helping Elena up the small wooden stairs and into the carriage.

The inside was lined with red velvet and Elena sat on the plush seat. The carriage bumped slightly as the horses began to move. It wasn't as fast or smooth as a car ride, but Elena loved every second of it. She listening to the comforting _clomp! clomp! _of the horses hooves on the pavement.

The city scenery soon disappeared to wood. The horse followed a dirt path. Soon, a large, Victorian white house came into view. Elena practically leaned out the window to get a better look. The house was huge and gorgeous. Not even Lockwood mansion was this big.

The carriage stopped in front of the house and the man helped Elena out. The door to the house opened and a man stepped out. Elena bit back a laugh as she opened her parasol, holding it over her head as she walked toward the man.

It was Damon, wearing black pants, shoes and blazer, a dark red vest and a black tie and white shirt. But what made Elena struggled to fight back giggles was his hair. Instead of it's usual, perfectly messy style, it was curly.

"Ms. Gilbert," Damon said bowing. Elena did her best curtsey.

"Mr. Salvatore," she practically snorted as a laugh escaped. Damon chuckled.

"It's not lady like to snort Ms. Gilbert," Damon said with a sly smile, "Does something amuse you?" Elena pointed to his head.

"I never thought you once had curly hair," she giggled. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you mock me?" he asked. Elena grinned.

"Maybe," she said.

"Well then I may just have to have my way with you tonight," Damon said with a smirk. He offered Elena his arm and she accepted.

When they went inside, a man dressed in formal black clothing bowed at them, hanging Elena's parasol on the coat rack.

"How did you get this house?" Elena asked as they walked through. The inside was gorgeous, like it came straight out of 1864.

"I know people," Damon said, "I convinced them to lend me their home for the day."

"It's gorgeous," Elena said, still gazing around.

"Not as much as you," Damon said, kissing her temple.

"This is an amazing surprise," Elena said, leaning into Damon's side as he led her outside, to the garden.

"I wanted to show you how I once lived," Damon said.

"Do I remind you of Katherine?" Elena asked nervously. Damon put his hand on top of the one she had resting on her arm.

"You never did," he said softy, "The moment I met you, I knew you weren't Katherine." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked curiously. She and Damon stopped to sit on a white bench near some rose bushes.

"It was just…you," he said, staring at the roses, "You may have looked like Katherine, but the moment I saw you, I knew you were nothing like her. Katherine always had an air of haughtiness about her. She believed that everyone loved and desired her and wanted to be her. She was manipulative and deceiving. She walked everywhere with her nose in the air. She believed she was too good for everyone and everything. But you…" Damon looked at Elena.

"When I first met you, I saw the fear in your eyes," he said, "I never saw fear in Katherine's eyes. You stuttered when you first spoke to me," Damon bought up a hand, brushing his thumb against Elena's lips, "Katherine never stuttered. The way you held yourself. A bit awkward and insecure. I could tell you had been hurt emotionally by something. Katherine was never like that. She never let anyone know what she was feeling. She was like a Barbie doll. To perfect and plastic. But you." Damon cupped Elena's face in his hands, "Elena, you are _everything _I have ever wanted. I love _everything _about you. I love how you're eyes light up when you laugh, how you're voice gets a bit higher when your angry. I love how you mumble in your sleep. I love how you knit your brow when your concentrating. I love how your eyes crinkle slightly when you smile. I love how you care for others and always put everyone else before yourself. You have never been Katherine. You have and always will be Elena." Elena felt tears prick at her eyes at Damon's words.

"Damon," she whispered, whipping at her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart," Damon whispered, kissing her forehead. He plucked a white rose from the bushes and fixed it into her hair. Elena smiled at him.

"Now come," Damon said with a smile, standing up and offering Elena his arm again, "I want to show you around before the party later."

"Party?" Elena asked, "There's more?" Damon looked at her and grinned as he said, "The fun is just beginning Ms. Gilbert.

**There's chapter 11! And seriously, am I the only one that thinks Damon just looks a wee bit funny with his curly 1864 hair? I perfer his modern hair style ^-^ Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you guys that I made a Twitter specifically for my fanfiction stuff! It's under the name **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**and yes, I know it's misspelled (notice no "i" in "light"? It's "lght" instead.) That was on purpose since the name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was taken. My profile pic is the moon at night and background is blue and black, if you're having trouble finding it. I'll be tweeting about any upcoming stories, delays in stories and whatnot. For example, if I haven't updated a story in a while, I'll post on twitter the reason (sick, busy, etc.) or if I'm planning to start a story, I'll post it on there. Or if I need opinions on something for a story. All that lovely stuff ^-^ Please follow me!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	13. Party Like It's 1864

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**All I Need**_**.**

Damon and Elena spent the day looking around the house. To Elena, it was like a museum. There were so many old pictures and objects.

Damon had even taught her how to play croquet…or attempted to. Elena wasn't that good.

"I suck," Elena proclaimed. Damon shrugged.

"I wouldn't say _suck_," he said. Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you suck," he said, kissing her temple, "But I still love you."

Damon wasn't kidding when he said party. There were people everywhere in the house, people Damon had met over the years. Which meant a mixture of vampire, witches and even a few humans. Damon introduced Elena to all of them and she enjoyed meeting the all.

"Elena!" called two voiced behind her. Elena turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Bonnie! Caroline!" Elena hugged her best friends. Both were in 1845 attire. Bonnie was wearing an emerald green, old-fashioned dress with ruffles along the neckline and gold threading on the bodice and skirt, gold gloves and a pale gold colored hat with an emerald green bow perched on the side of her head.

Caroline's dress was a pale pink with a white sash around her waist and puffy, lacy white sleeves that reached her elbows and white gloves. Her hat was also white with a pink bow.

"You two looking amazing!" Elena gushed.

"You two," Caroline said, "Even Katherine would be envious. You rock the 1864 look much better than her."

"It was Damon's idea," Bonnie said, "He flew us out here and everything." Elena looked over at Damon, who just grinned.

"Damon, that's so sweet," Elena said with a smile, then thought of something, turning back to Bonnie and Caroline, "Wait, does this mean you two know-"

"That you and Damon are shaking up?" Caroline said, "Yup." Elena winced slightly at her friend's bluntness."

"And Stefan…?" Elena asked cautiously.

"We didn't tell him," Bonnie said, "He doesn't even know we're here. Damon thought he would be suspicious as to why we're gone. But you will tell him? Right?"

"Yeah of course," Elena said, "Once we get home."

"Well, enough talk Caroline said, clapping her hands together, "Let's party like it's 1864!"

* * *

The party was going strong and Elena was getting a drink while a song started up. It wasn't the classical music that had been playing the whole night. In fact, Elena could have sworn she heard this song before:

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

"May I have this dance Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked, bowing to her as he held out his hand. And then it hit her. It was the song she and Damon had dance to during the _Miss Mystic Falls _pageant. Elena smiled, putting down her drink.

"Of course you may Mr. Salvatore," she said, curtsying and taking his hand. He led her onto the dance floor.

_Oh, why don't I ever learn?_

They did the same dance they had done that day. Mrs. Lockwood had called it the "No Touch" dance. No contact between their bodies, their hands just a breath away from each other, their eyes saying what their mouths couldn't.

_I've lost all my trust, _

_Though I've surely tried t__o turn it around_

"Remember when we first danced?" Damon said. Elena giggled.

"How could I forget?" she responded. At first she had been reluctant to dance with Damon at the pageant. But the second they started dancing…the way Damon's eyes bore into hers…the way that, even though he wasn't even touching her, her heart raced a mile a minute…Elena knew she felt something for him. That they had something between then that she and Stefan didn't. And that thought scared her. She had buried it in the deepest part of her mind.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

This was Elena's favorite part. She grinned as Damon placed a hand on her waist and held her hand in his. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and he drew her close to him.

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down f__or all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

They danced to the song, saying nothing. They didn't need to. The moment was perfect.

* * *

They didn't get back to the hotel until late, taking the horse carriage. Damon was in bed, waiting for Elena. She was currently attempting to get out of her clothes and it was quite entertaining to watch. It took her almost forty five minutes to get out of the dress, leaving her only in lacy black underwear and the corset. And she had been struggling with the corset for almost an hour. Damon had already changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and was watching Elena with an amused look on his face.

"A little help?" she asked.

"A miss this free entertainment?" he questioned. Elena frowned at him.

"Come here," he said, patting the edge of the bed. Elena sat, back facing him. He sat up and moved behind her. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and started to undo the laces of her corset. After each one was undone, Damon placed a kiss on Elena's back. He heard her breath hitch and felt her body shudder.

When finally, the last one was undone, Damon growled and pinned Elena under him on the bed, his face vamped out. Elena giggled as he tossed the corset to the side.

"Something wrong Mr. Salvatore?" she asked in a teasing voice. Damon grinned, showing his fangs.

"I told you I'd have my way with you tonight," he growled, brushing his fingers along her already wet core. Elena moaned, her back arching as she ground into his touch.

"You were a naughty girl this morning Elena," Damon whispered seductively, his face returning to normal, "I think you need to be punished."

**Yup, I'm ending that chapter there ^-^ I thought about doing a lemon but…I dunno, it just felt right to end it here. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Some people told me they couldn't find me on twitter, so I'll post a link to my twitter page on my fanfiction profile page.**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	15. Telling Stefan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Elena woke up to the feeling of something brushing against her cheek. She raised her hands sleepily and came in contact with another hand, which laces it's fingers with hers.

"Good morning," Damon's voice murmured in her ear.

"Morning," Elena mumbled, "Mmmm, can we just stay here forever?" Today was the day. They would be heading back to Mystic Falls and inevitably tell Stefan about their relationship.

"I wish we could sweetheart," Damon said, kissing the top of her head, "I wish we could. But if we don't go back, I have no doubt Stefan will come down to Atlanta and get you personally." Elena grumbled in response.

"Come on," Damon said, sitting up slightly, "Wake up time."

"No!" Elena said defiantly, laying back down and burying her head under a pillow. Damon chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her bare back. He heard her muffled moan as his kisses traveled up to her neck, brushing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Get up Elena," he sing-songed in her ear. She smacked him with the pillow.

"Such violence this early in the morning?" he asked with a smirk, snatching the pillow away from her. Elena whined and reached helplessly for the pillow.

"Fine, I'm up," she groaned, rolling over to face him.

"I'll bring up some breakfast," Damon said. He got dressed and left. By the time Elena got dressed and brushed her hair, Damon returned with a tray of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon.

They ate breakfast in silence as the reality of the day set in. Stefan still thought himself and Elena were still together. He had no idea what had gone on in the past week. Caroline and Bonnie, who had returned home yesterday, promised not to tell him.

Finally they were done and Damon packed their stuff in the car. They shared one more kiss before getting in car and heading back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Damon heard Elena's heartbeat speed up as he drove down the familiar road to the Salvatore boarding house. He took one hand off the wheel to hold Elena's hand in his. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

All to soon, they were in front of the boarding house and there was Stefan on the front steps, a smile on his face. Damon let go of Elena's hand

"Oh God," Elena mumbled and Damon noticed how pale her face was.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Damon asked. Elena nodded.

"Let me tell him alone," she said. Damon nodded. He almost moved in to kiss her, but stopped just in time. They got out the car. Damon got out the car and moved to bring their stuff inside. Elena walked over to Stefan, feeling sick to her stomach at what she was about to do. Images flashed before her at when she broke up with Stefan during the Katherine fiasco. The look of pure hurt and anguish on his face that broke her heart. She didn't want to make him feel like that again. But she couldn't go on living a lie.

"Welcome back," Stefan said leaning down to kiss her. Elena winced slightly as his lips came in contact with hers. Stefan backed away, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look a bit pale."

"Can we…go inside?" Elena asked, pushing the hair out of her face. Stefan nodded. He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her inside. Elena walked over to the couch and sat down. Stefan sat next to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Elena something's wrong," he said, "What happened? Did Damon hurt you?"

"No, no," Elena said quickly. She grabbed Stefan's wrists and pulled his hands away from her face.

"Stefan," she said slowly. God, why did they wait so long to tell him.

"Damon and I are together," she said quickly. She watched the emotions flash through Stefan's soulful green eyes. Confusion, hurt, anger.

"What?" he asked.

"Damon and I," Elena said, her voice shaking as tears filled in her eyes, "During out vacation we just…I'm in love with him Stefan." Now the anger was blazing in Stefan's eyes. He stood up, staring down at Elena. She had never seen him look so mad.

"Y-You're breaking up with me?" he asked, "For Damon?"

"Stefan I'm sorry," Elena chocked out standing up.

"So while I was here," he said slowly, "You two…Did you two...?" The words caught in Stefan's throat and Elena knew what he meant. She couldn't respond. Stefan ran a hand through his hair, pacing the floor.

"Stefan, I didn't mean to hurt you-" she started to say, tears falling from her eyes.

"Didn't mean to hurt me!" Stefan shouted, "Elena, you went and slept with my brother behind my back and you expect me not to be hurt?" Elena winced. Stefan never yelled at her like this before.

"Hey!" Damon shouted and a second later, he was right in front of Stefan.

"Don't talk to her like that," Damon hissed. Stefan glared at him.

"Stefan you've had _everything_," Damon hissed angrily, "You were dad's favorite. You had Katherine. You had Elena. You forced _me _into a life I never wanted and since then my life has been a living hell." Damon' back was to Elena, so she couldn't see his face, but she could hear the raw emotion in his voice. Anger, sadness, jealousy.

"I've lost everyone," Damon said angrily, "I lost Katherine and Elena and I had to _kill _Rose. Have you ever _killed _someone you cared for? And now, finally, I have something to live for. And I refuse to let you take that away." Stefan's eyes darted form Elena to Damon and back.

"I'm going out hunting," Stefan snapped, shoving past Damon. Elena and Damon stood still as Stefan walked out the door. Damon turned to look at Elena.

"Did he hurt you?" Damon asked. Elena shook her head, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. Damon took her into his arms.

"Shhhh," he soothed, stroking her hair, "Shhhh. It'll be okay Elena. It'll be okay."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Time In

**Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon drove Elena home and they shared one more kiss in her driveway.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. Elena shook her head.

"You and Stefan should clear things up," she said, patting his hand, "Just…try not to kill each other." She kissed him once more before going inside. There was a note on the table from Jeremy.

_Jenna is staying the night at Alaric's. I'm hanging with Bonnie and will be out late. Love ya sis._

_-Jeremy_

Bonnie and Jeremy hanging out? What had she missed in the past week?

Elena went upstairs to find another note on her bed. She thought it might have been another one from Jeremy or Jenna, but a closer inspection showed her the elegant script writing.

It was from Stefan.

Elena grabbed the note, sitting on her bed as she read.

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm sorry about how I acted today. Damon was right. It's my fault that he's lost so much. I forced him to turn when he didn't want to and practically signed my own brother away to the devil._

_I can't promise I'll ever be fully okay with your relationship, but if I truly love you, then I should let you go. I want you to be happy. I want Damon to be happy. I see what you do to him. You bring out the humanity in him that I thought was gone._

_I'll always love you Elena._

_Love,_

_Stefan_

"I'm sorry," Stefan's voice said behind her, making Elena jump.

"We should have told you earlier," Elena admitted, "I just guess…neither of us were ready to face reality." Stefan nodded, looking up at Elena.

"You know I'll always be here for you Elena," he said, "Right?" Elena smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, standing up to hug him. They held onto each other for a while, soaking in the moment.

"Damon is downstairs," Stefan said in her ear, "He probably heard me lurking around and stayed to make sure you were safe. You better let him know your fine." Elena nodded. She stared up at Stefan and swiftly kissed his cheek. Stefan smiled at her and a second later, he was gone. The only evidence of his visit being the cold gust that swept through he room. Elena looked down at the letter and noticed something on top of it. Another letter and…a necklace. The letter read:

_Damon made this for you the first night you two met. He'd want you to have it. It has vervain in it. I'm not sure why he made it. Maybe even back then, there was a human inside the monster._

The necklace was a locket in the shape of a rose with small rubies encrusted in it. Elena opened the locket to see the small piece of vervain inside. She smiled to herself, taking off the necklace Stefan had given her and replacing it with Damon's.

She went downstairs and found Damon pacing the living room. He looked up when she entered, his eyes drifting to her neck.

"That necklace," he whispered.

"Stefan told me you made it for me," I whispered, "When we first met." In a second, Damon was in front of her, his fingers brushing the necklace.

"I wanted to protect you," he murmured, "Even then. I didn't know why. I wanted to protect you from other vampires. From myself. You were my rose. So beautiful, but I knew one of us would get hurt if I got to close." Elena stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Stefan is okay with us," she whispered, smiling.

"Won't make anything less awkward," Damon said with a smirk, "Especially when you sleep over my little screamer." Elena scoffed, sapping his chest playfully. Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to his.

"I love you Elena," he murmured, his lips tantalizingly close to hers.

"I love you too Damon," she whispered and finally, their lips met once again.

Their time out might have been over. But _they _were just beginning.

**THE END! I hope you all liked this fanfic! Please Review!**


End file.
